Wolf's Rain Continued
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: The story of Wolf's Rain continued! First Wolf's Rain fanfiction, hope you like it! ****LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES****MAYBE M FOR LATER CHAPTERS****
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**I just finished watching the anime Wolf's Rain! Let me tell you it is one of the best animes ever in existence. Well, since you are here you probably know that already! Anyway, I just didn't see the end quite as satisfying as the whole series is something missing and I'm here to write about what I think is missing! **

_Kiba's POV_

As I ran down the alleyway all I could think to myself was, "How is this Paradise? I'm feeling an emptiness still inside me!". I don't know why, but I can't remember anything that happened before I hugged Cheza and she disappeared into seeds. Almost like she tried to wipe my memory or something? All I know is I am suppose to be in Paradise and at peace I came over a familiar scent as I exited the alleyway and came to a sidewalk. I was in a town? Just a minute ago, I could swear I was in the snow dying. Anyway, I smelt wolves.

"How great! My own kind is here!" I thought to myself with glee.

Wolves that I think I used to know. I sniffed the air again and decided to follow the wolf's scent that was closest to me. I kept on following the scent until I saw what it was coming from. A boy with orangish blonde hair and pale skin. He wore sweat pants and a sweatshirt. He was so familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out who he was.

"Come on, Kiba! Think hard!" I whispered to myself as I tensed up and tried to think back to my earliest memory. Then it finally hit me. Hit me like a brick. I remembered everyone! Tsume, Toboe, Blue, and...HIGE!

"HIGE!" I yelled running and tackling Hige to the ground. As I pinned him down my wolf form came out. He squirmed and wiggled until he popped out from under me.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, wolf, but our kind is not welcomed into the city looking like our regular form!" Hige screamed at me. I chuckled a bit, Hige was always the jokester.

"Hige, you're hilarious man!" I said sniffing the air again and picking up only two scents. One Toboe's and Tsume's.

"How do you know my name? I don't even know you!" Hige yelled again. I got caught off guard by him yelling so I stepped back a couple steps. I switched back to human form.

"Hige? Don't yeah remember me?" I asked my face tilted sideways. Hige though for a second and responded "No, I think I would remember someone of my own kind living in the town". Hige then started to walk off. I ran up next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! What do you want from me? A hug or something!" Hige said enraged.

"It's me Kiba? Think long and hard Hige, you know me! Come on, think of Blue!" I said as I pleaded for him to stay with me. Hige then went quiet when I said Blue's name.

"Blue? Blue! Kiba? KIBA!" Hige said breaking the silence and hugging.

"Great to see you! Where the hell are we?" Hige asked his face disgruntled.

"Good to see you, too! And I have no idea, I thought this was suppose to be Paradise!" I said pissed off a little at Cheza.

"Paradise? I thought this was hell" Hige chuckled to himself. I laughed also.

"Just like old times, eh, Hige, back in Freeze city" I said to him. Hige flinched a bit and laughed.

"Yeah, like old times...Oh shit! Kiba we need to find Blue! She could be in danger!" Hige said on edge. I sighed out. I could not smell Blue's scent.

"Um, Hige.."

"This is going to be great! We are going to find her!" Hige said with a big smile on his face.

"Hige, there's something I need to tell you..."

"We are going to start a family and have pups!" Hige rambled on. I then lost my patience with him.

"HIGE!" I yelled. Hige stopped rambling on and listened.

"Hige, I could not find Blue's scent here...she might have been turned away at the gate's to paradise so we may never find her..." I said not being able to look Hige in the eye. Hige slumped his shoulders and frowned.

"Yeah, forgot about that" Hige said gloomily.

"Hey, but I could be wrong! Let's look for Toboe and Tsume right now and after we find them we will search for Blue" I said trying to cheer up Hige.

"Ok! Let's do it! Off to Toboe!" Hige said walking in the different direction of Toboe's scent.

"Eh, Hige, wrong way!" I said leading him a different way.

"Well, I guess it just isn't my day, huh?" Hige smiled. I chuckled as we went on our way to search for Toboe.

**Well, here it is! I hope you like it! I don't know if I will actually write a story about this, but if you guys want more of it, I will update! Anyway, please favorite and review!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**Not that many reviews, but I can understand that since this archive is somewhat dead...BUT why? I know the show came out many years ago, but still it is a great show and people should be filling up the archive with stories! Anyway, I'd like to thank Kyuubi99 for being the first review for my story! Thanks man! BTW SHORT CHAPTER BUT TOMORROW I WILL POST A LONGER ONE!**

_Toboe's POV_

As I wandered through my neighborhood with my brother Sang, like I have done countless times before, I couldn't think stop thinking about a familiar scent running through my nose. Who's scent could this be? As I sniffed through the air, my brother noticed me sniffing and chuckled.

"Hey, whactha smellin' at, Toboe?" Sang asked with his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I chuckled back realizing how silly I must've looked.

"Just your terrible stench!" I said while clipping my nose with me fingers making a disgusted face. He laughed as he took locked his arm around my neck and rubbing his knuckles through my auburn hair. I chuckled while I started to jerk away.

"Ow Sang! That hurts!" I said while he let me go finally. I rubbed my head as he started to walk away.

"Damn Toboe, I didn't know you were such a runt" Sang yelled behind him as he walked down the sidewalk piled high with Autumn leaves. Runt? For some reason that name seems so familiar to me.

I shook it off and ran after Sang yelling "Hey! Sang! Wait up! I'm not a runt!".

Sang and I finally reached our home, well not really home, but where we lived. We lived in an orphan house, since our parents died or so that has I've been told. See, I was an infant at the time our parents died so really I had no idea if they died or not. Sang never liked to talk about it so I never really asked. Sang looked way different from me. He said I got mom's looks and he got dad's. Sang had jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. His skin was somewhat tan as for me I had white skin. There was also one other thing that made me different from Sang and really everybody else. I was like part wolf or something. **(I KNOW THEY ARE FULL WOLF, NOT PART. TOBOE WILL LEARN THIS LATER INTO THE STORY)** Nobody knew this about me because I've heard stories of wolves being killed because of them being such a threat to humans.

As we walked in the doors of the house I was greeted by Mr. Yaiden. Mr. Yaiden was the caretaker of the orphan house. Mr. Yaiden had grey hair, with a trenchcoat (which was only when he hunted wolves), and he always had his favorite hunting dog Blue with him. Blue and I gotten along well. I always felt a connection with her. Maybe because I was related with her because I was a wolf and she's a dog.

"Good morning, boys" Mr. Yaiden said happily.

I gulped as I saw a rifle fashioned to his shoulder, "Hello, Mr Y-yaiden".

"Good Morning, Quent" Sang said smartly. Quent chuckled slightly and said "Oh Sang, you're a funny one". Mr. Yaiden and Sang never got along for reasons unknown. As Mr. Yaiden completed his sentence a black haired boy with piercing blue eyes and a orangish blonde teen with golden eyes walked in. As I saw them memories flashed through my mind making it ache. I...knew them. I don't know how, but I just did. Blue knew them too, I guess because her mouth hung open towards them. Quent eyed them suspiciously saying "What do y'all teens doing here?"

The blonde haired boy ignored Quent's question and said with his arms shaking, "Toboe...Blue...is that you?".

***BLOWS TRUMPET* I finished the chapter! Short, but whatever! I try my best!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	3. Chapter 3

** I Hey Everyone! **

**Thanks for reviewing! I love it! Anyway, let's start the story!**

_Toboe's POV_

I then heard a voice in my mind saying, "Hige, is that you?" a feminime voice said. I looked over at Sang, who was completely oblivious to the voice. Then I looked at the sandy-blonde haired teen, who nodded his head basically answering the question. He heard it too?

Then the black haired boy spoke, "Hello, I'm Kiba, Toboe's brother". This just boggled me. This guy I never meant me was my brother? I'm calling bullshit on this.

"I'm sorry, sir, I think you are misunderstood. This is my brother, Sang" I explained. Kiba studied Sang up and down and finally spke.

"This isn't your brother!" Kiba exclaimed, his eyes shining furiously. I was totally dumbfounded by this reply. I awaited for Sang to back me up and say something like, "Buzz off bozo!" or, "Toboe and I have been together forever", but nothing came from his mouth. I glanced over at Sang, who was silently staring at the ground with guilty eyes. I decided to defend him:

"How the hell would you know?" I screamed back at him. Kiba seemed taken back by my response.

"Toboe? Don't you remember us?" Kiba said with a sad glint in his eyes. Remember? Remember what, exactly?

"No, I don't! And how do you even know my name?" I questioned. Kiba and the blonde teen seemed to be at a lost of words when Quent came by:

"Hey! If the boy doesn't know you and claims your not his brother, then, well, you gotta leave this instant" Mr. Yaiden said quickly escorting them out the door.

"Come on, Toboe! It's me Hige!" the blonde haired guy yelled. Hige. For some odd reason, that name hit me like a ton of bricks. Hige? It seemed so familiar and yet, I don't have a clue why! As soon as Quent ushered the two boys out the door, Blue, Quent's dog, started to act strange. She started to bark and whimper near the door they both left. There was something about them that made Blue and I go crazy. The more I thought about them, the more my head started to hurt. I finally gave up on the idea of figuring out who they were and turned in early. I walked upstairs into my bedroom and got into bed. I would usually wait until Sang went to bed, but he was sitting on the couch downstairs staring at the wall. What was he exactly thinking about? I dissmissed the thought and closed my eyes, drifting off to dream world...

I awoke in some sort of flower patch in the middle of a beautiful green grassland. What was going on? Then, I saw what seemed to be a tawny colored wolf, with green eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. He was running ontop of a hilltop, smiling warmly.

"Hey! Who are you?" I called out to it. The wolf stopped and looked over at me. As soon as he saw me his tail wagged uncontrollably and he started to sprint towards me. As he got closer I realized how much the wolf looked like me. I mean, I know humans and wolves don't look alike, but I swear I saw something that resembled me in the wolf pup. Maybe the green eyes? Or maybe our age? As the wolf got closer a man dressed in black, with purple hair, and one golden eye ran over to the wolf, pushing him over on his side. As I watched this, something deep inside me wanted to vomit, but I held up and kept on watching. The man, now pushing the wolf down with his boot, took out a revolver out of his side pocket. He cocked it and ponted right towards the innocent pup's chest.

"NO!" I screamed running towards him.

_BANG!_

**And scene! Wow, what does this dream mean? Find out next chapter! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
